


This Life Goes On

by blueswan



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-16
Updated: 2007-09-16
Packaged: 2017-12-03 08:53:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/696510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueswan/pseuds/blueswan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>PROMPT: Finger-fucking (as preparation, foreplay,accompaniment, or main act) -And when you hold me like you do it feels so right oh now / I start to forget how my heart gets torn.<br/>Originally posted September 16, 2007 for the Characters of Color Love Fest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Life Goes On

_For 15th September - apologies for being late_

This Life Goes On (Angel, Gunn/Wesley, R)  
TITLE: This Life Goes On  
AUTHOR: blueswan9  
FANDOM: Angel  
PAIRING: Gunn/Wesley  
RATING: Adult, PWP  
SPOILERS: For Season 5  
PROMPT: Finger-fucking (as preparation, foreplay,accompaniment, or main act) -And when you hold me like you do it feels so right oh now / I start to forget how my heart gets torn.  
DISCLAIMER: Fiction, they aren't mine.

Gunn stood, just barely in the door waiting on Wes. It was Wes who would say the words that came next. Wes with his big brain was a word wizard and Gunn respected that, he always had. Even when his sanity was questionable, Wes sounded righteous, his quiet fury something Gunn understood and accepted.

Two simple words, that pulled Gunn across the room to stand silently before Wes. Two fingers were placed upon his lips that Gunn kissed, before he sucked them inside to bite at and make wet. Two legs were pressed against his own, legs that moved them both across the floor, down a hall and into the bedroom. Two hands, his that pushed Wes down stripped him bare and touched him reverently.

Wes lay there spread out for Gunn, his long bones straight and true, skin stretched tightly over flesh, lean muscles too close to the surface, imperfectly real under Gunn's lips and fingers. His lips, spit-slicked already that took Wes in and moved steadily and sneakily over and under tasting deep dark spaces that left Wes limp. Gunn's fingers rough and calloused from years of holding weapons grasped and stroked Wes' hips and thighs.

Gunn licked heated skin that sweated despair, he swallowed anger and vengeance and when he reached Wes' face, they kissed long and deep and soft and wet. Gunn traced the long gone scar on Wes' neck with his lips and moaned deep and low as Wes tongued his ear.

He pulled away and moved to his knees, his words so simple that Wes scrambled to turn for him, and even then, Gunn's sure hands were there. Gunn's hands, so broad and strong that squeezed the fish-belly pale flesh, long fingers that slid into the deep crevasse and eased him open. A spit wet finger that skimmed his hole before it slipped inside Wes.

His legs spread wide, muscle that tightened and pulled Gunn's finger in deep. Gunn smiled, his face tight with concentration, and breathed out _brain-boy, baby, hot,_ and _fuck_. A shared vocabulary, over the years they've taken apart phrases and assigned their own meanings to simple words. Gunn, two fingers deep in Wes' ass is a linguistic king.

Wes pressed his ass back into Gunn's hand and moaned wet and loud. Fingers slow and deep, curling and moving, always threatening to touch where Gunn knows Wes wants them, barely glancing over that bundle of nerves.

Wes' turned his head, his face annoyed (so fucking hot) and Gunn rolled his eyes. He pressed his head into the small of Wes' back and twisted his fingers deeper and pressed that place that made Wes jerk and twitch. Wes moaned and came, voice and body loud and fierce.

Gunn climbed up Wes' body, knelt over him and thrust against the small of Wes' back until he came. It was a simple move to sink down against Wes, before he rolled off, and took his mouth in a gentle kiss. Gunn watched as Wes drifted into sleep, peaceful and at ease.

He touched his fingers to Wes' sleep-slackened mouth.


End file.
